Pet Sematary
by Kailena Dolly
Summary: -No quiero que me entierres en tu "Cementerio de mascotas". No quiero volver a "vivir" mi muerte otra vez... - Descuida, lo disfrutaras
1. Prologo

**=:::Pet Sematary:::=**

**Prologo**

"_I don't want to be buried in a pet cemetery  
I don't want to live my life again"_

Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que hago aquí, se supone que este no es mi mundo, que no es mi lugar y no sé como llegue aquí (no puedo recordarlo) pero aun así me conformo con lo que tengo. Hacerme pasar por alguien normal al principio fue complicado pero ahora es más fácil además mis atributos son una gran ventaja para el sexo opuesto.

Humanos… son criaturas muy complejas, absurdas e incluso molestas pero tuve la fortuna de encontrarles un uso y no aburrirme mientras descubro porque estoy aquí.

**Mascotas**, fueron hechas para quererlas, amarlas, _tratarlas_ bien pero es una pena que como cualquier cosa en el mundo tengan que morir, por eso todas terminan aquí, en mi cementerio de mascotas.

Todas mis querías mascotas, desafortunadamente no pueden durarme más de un día, son débiles algunas, pero otras aburren. Una de ellas me duro dos días seguidos, fue divertido lo admito pero aun así también puede llegar a ser molesto, me aburro muy fácilmente.

Espero pronto poder encontrar a mi última mascota, con la cual pueda compartir todo el tiempo sin aburrirme aunque sé que nada dura para siempre, pero si servirá en lo que encuentro la razón de mi existencia. No es que sea malo con ellas, es solo que soy demasiado y no me pueden culpar por eso, está claro que nadie puede comprender tanta perfección.

Y es que es cierto, soy perfecto en todos los sentidos de la palabra y por eso es tan fácil que pueda tener tantas mascotas. Mi querido cementerio, cada vez que lo veo me siento con ganas de querer agregar a alguien más, pero no me culpen por eso porque sencillamente me gusta.

La siguiente no será la última, de eso estoy seguro pero algo que si puedo asegurar es que tendré pronto a la mejor.


	2. Zakuro

**=:::Pet Sematary:::=**

**Capitulo 1**

**柘榴 ****(Zakuro)**

"_Atashi no katahou wa ikiteru? Osaetara kowai?_

_Sukoshi Zutsudakara_

_Kiri hiraite mune ni_

_Shita o hasetai dakenano Soto wa uttori to toumei ni sumashita maku"_

_Llueve. Toda la semana a estado lloviendo, las personas dicen que cuando llueve es porque el cielo esta triste, que estupidez, si el cielo esta tan "triste" como para llorar toda la semana ¿por qué no acaba con todo y ya? Para mí el cielo no llora, más bien... que obsceno se oiría si lo dijera._

_Suena la campana que avisa la hora de salida y el final de las clases por la semana ya que es viernes, y eso es una gran noticia porque estoy arto de toda esta fachada estudiantil._

_Desafortunadamente al salir también me tengo que pelear por el gran número de admiradoras que van arrastrándose detrás de mí mientras las ignoro, tengo que admitir que soy un chico demasiado perfecto como para no tener admiradoras y eso es una gran ventaja también._

_-Ikuto-san! – alguien grito detrás de mí, claramente era una chica, __**otra más**__…. Volteo para encontrarme con una adolecente con la típica fachada de todas, minifalda, exceso de maquillaje y una blusa con un escote muy sugerente._

_Las chicas son muy atractivas veas por donde las veas, pero no todas son tan __**satisfactorias**__. La veo fijamente para notar cómo pasa una gustosa mirada sobre mi implacable forma, lo sé, soy perfecto._

_-¿Qué tal Miyu? ¿Qué ocurre? – le sonreí de forma provocadora. Sé que se derriten con eso._

_-Etto… Ikuto-san quería preguntarte si esta noche tienes planes porque la vez anterior que me invitaste no pude salir por un compromiso pero ahora estoy totalmente libre – sus ojos brillaban como lentejuelas._

_-Pues… si lo recuerdo… - claro, ese compromiso le salvo la vida pero ahora… - está bien, pero tú me llamas porque hoy voy a estar un poco ocupado ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Genial! Entonces nos vemos en el parque. Bye bye. – se fue corriendo, seguramente a la estética o algo así_

_Las chicas de preparatoria, todas son muy fáciles de predecir, creen que con enseñar mas podrán obtener lo que quieren pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, son cosas de mujeres._

_Sin preocuparme de la lluvia salgo del instituto para dirigirme a lo que diría yo que es mi casa que en realidad solo es un lugar para mantener la fachada porque mi verdadero hogar no es muy concurrido que digamos._

_A pesar de todo lo que dicen la lluvia es mi favorita ya que con eso las calles están vacías, me permite tener un momento de privacidad sin necesidad de estar encerrado, camino y camino sin rumbo alguno, es muy temprano para regresar, daré una vuelta por ahí, fácil y me puedo ganar otra "cita"._

_Camino y camino pero sin encontrar a nadie pero eso no importa, me gusta estar solo. Estaba tan entrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de algo, una presencia, una que no es humana, es otra diferente, tampoco es como la mía._

En alerta de lo que sea, se dirigió en donde la presencia se sintió más fuerte, en el parque.

-Así que estas en el parque… - corrió pero no encontró nada - ¿Qué demonios significa esto…?

-Espero te guste pequeño… - escuchó una pequeña voz, una voz muy dulce y tierna.

Volteó y se encontró con un pequeño cuerpo hincado dándole de comer a un pequeño gato negro con las orejas blancas. En silencio se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar y no ser detectado. Era una niña, pero había algo rara en ella, un aura muy extraña, no pudo identificarla bien ya que traía una chamarra que le cubría incluso la cabeza.

Ikuto la miro fijamente, algo no estaba bien.

-Perdón, era todo lo que tenia pequeñito pero descuida, si quieres puedo venir a darte de comer todos los días porque mi escuela queda cerca de aquí. – era una voz casi angelical.

-Oye niña, ¿Qué haces aquí en el lluvia? – el peliazul pregunto seriamente.

La niña al escucharlo sorprendida volteo a ver a la persona que le dijo eso, Ikuto se sorprendió al ver sus ojos, unos increíbles ojos dorados llenos de inocencia, bondad e incluso ingenuidad. Ojos de ángel pensó.

De la nada se paro asustada y se dio a la fuga dejando al chico dudoso ¿Qué fue eso? Sin más que hacer fue en dirección a su casa aun pensando en la extraña niña. Entro sin importar que dejaba pequeños charcos tras de sí.

Dirigiéndose al baño abrió la regadera para despojarse de la ropa y darse un baño aun pensando en la niña.

_No puedo sacar a esa niña de mi mente, sobre todos sus ojos, esos enormes y hermosos ojos que tenia, no puedo olvidarla. Había tanta inocencia y blancura en ellos, tan inocencia que me gustaría corromper… espera ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Acaso me comienzo a interesar en menores? Ja, que divertido seria eso pero no es mi estilo, debe ser mi imaginación. _

_Siento mis músculos relajarse con el agua mientras pienso en las noches pasadas, esas placenteras noches y sonrió al saber que hoy también será una; la policía aun no sabe nada y no lo sabrán nunca ya que son unos incompetentes._

_Terminando salgo con una toalla en la cintura y cabeza a buscar algo para ponerme, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, sea lo que sea que use me hace verme perfecto además, solo lo necesitare para un rato en lo que consigo otra __**ganadora**__. Un tono resuena en mi cuarto, el de mi celular._

_-¿Qué? – contesto._

_-Ikuto-san soy yo, Miyu. Si quieres podemos salir a las 7 porque tengo que ir a hacer unos mandados._

_-¿Qué te parece mejor a las 9? Podemos venir a mi casa a ver una __**película**__? – use un tono provocador para que entendiera mi doble mensaje._

_-Kyaaaa claro que si! Entonces voy a tu casa, pero… donde vives?_

_-Descuida, nos vemos en el parque para que pueda guiarte, ¿está bien?_

_-Ok te espero haya._

_Colgó, una cita esperándome dentro de tres horas en las cuales aprovechare para conseguir otra, que mejor que en vez de tener una pueda tener dos, así podre hacer lo que tanto me gusta._

_Me pongo un pantalón negro camisa blanca y un saco que combina con el pantalón sin olvidar usar unos lentes casuales para impresionar más. Después de peinarme y considerarme "apetecible" para las chicas, tomo de nuevo mi celular y marco un número en lo que salgo de casa._

_-¿Hola? – contesta una soñolienta vos._

_-Hola Mio, disculpa ¿te desperté? – volteé a ambos lados de la calla para poder cruzar._

_-Oh Ikuto-san! – escuche claramente que de la alegría salto de donde sea que haya estado acostada – no, solo tomaba un descanso ¿pasa algo?_

_-Pues… había quedado con una chica pero ella me corto al final y pues quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche – no pensé que incluso salir a la calle un poco casual tendría tantas miradas hacia mí._

_-¡¿enserio? Woaa claro que sí! Siempre he querido salir contigo! Solo dime la hora y yo estaré ahí._

_Perfecto._

_-¿Qué te parece si paso por ti en la entrada de la iglesia que esta abandonada a las 9:10? – mi lugar favorito._

_-La gótica? Claro que sí! Pero ¿Por qué ahí?_

_-Pues… he escuchado que es un lugar muy callado y también íntimo, ¿qué dices?_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahí estar cuenta conmigo! – colgó._

_Otro punto a mi favor, lo repetiré nuevamente, las chicas son muy fáciles._

Miyu llego agitada al parque pensando que se le hacía tarde para su cita con Ikuto y a pesar del frio sólo vestía un vestido de color negro muy pegado que le llegaba arriba de los muslos sin mangas ni cuello con un gran escote, varios collares y el cabello suelto. Al no encontrarlo se sentó en una banca y espero ansiosa.

Unos minutos más tarde…

-Oyasumi Miyu

Asustada la joven volteo – Ikuto me asustaste – se volteo a saludar al chico. Sonrojada vio el atuendo que llevaba, uno muy curioso pero también elegante. Gabardina negra de cuero, botas altas, una cadena alrededor, camisa con corbata y guantes.

-Oye… te ves… muy bien – pronuncio totalmente sonrojada.

-Muchas gracias, así acostumbro vestir cuando hay una luna tan hermosa como esta. Te parece si nos vamos de una vez? – ofreció su antebrazo para que ella lo sostuviera.

-Claro! No tengo problema, le dije a mis padres que me quedaría a dormir con una amiga.

-Muy bien, para que nadie nos moleste.

Y salieron del parque en una dirección contraria a donde se encontraba su casa.

_Otra buena noche, perdón, madrugada. Ya casi va a amanecer y será mejor que me retire porque a las 8 tengo que ir a mis clases de violín, solo otra fachada para poder aparentar ser un chico perfecto aunque no le veo sentido ya que lo soy._

_-Mmmfff…mmmfff_

_Pero aun no puedo sacar a esa niña de mi mente, no es que me haya sorprendido es solo que esa presencia… ¿Qué fue esa presencia? Ahora recuerdo que menciono algo sobre alimentar a ese gato todos los días no? Pero a qué hora… no espera, también dijo que su escuela estaba cerca del el parque ¿acaso será de esa primaria? Creo que la siguiente semana tomare otro camino a casa._

_-Mmmfff! _

_No puedo olvidarme de sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos amarillos y a pesar de que no la conozco y de que no la visualicé bien, tengo la necesidad de volverla a ver._

_-Mmmffff! Mmmhh mmmff!_

_-Mmmffffff! Fffffffff!_

_Increíble, ambas aun están despiertas. Incluso después de la "agitada" noche que tuvimos las dos siguen despiertas, ¿Por qué se esfuerzan por poder hablar? Estando amordazadas de esa forma es imposible que puedan pronunciar algo. Dude si en obligarlas a callarse o mejor dejarlas así, los movimientos que hacen teniendo sus cuerpos cubiertos con lubricante y esas cuerdas alrededor de ellas hacia que se movieran todos sus atributos de una forma agradable._

_-Mmmmffffffff!_

_-Me gustaría enseñarles algo, consideren que es un premio por haberme acompañado la noche entera – me hinque para poder acariciar el rostro de ambas chicas, las cuales se agitaron bruscamente al sentir mi contacto, es una lástima que tengan una venda en sus ojos, no podre ver la forma en la que me miran pero ya me la imagino. Siempre ha sido la misma mirada._

_No me gusta dejar las cosas pendientes así que, es mejor que les presente mi lugar favorito. Las tomo por las cadenas de la correa que traen ambas en el cuello haciendo juego con las que cubren todo su cuerpo y las arrastro hasta el patio, las pobres intentaban patearme en un intento desesperado por escapar ¿A dónde irán estando así? Vaya que son tontas._

_Al llegar al patio las tiro en la tierra y les descubro los ojos _

_-Bienvenidas a mi querido y amado cementerio de mascotas, espero se sientan a gusto aquí._

_Nunca olvidare los rostros de ambas, sus ojos llenos de terror, dolor, rojos ya por las lagrimas, voltean y me miran suplicantes porque creo que se imaginan que voy hacer pero solo me limito a sonreír._

_-Espero me perdonen, pero tengo que retirarme porque mis clases de violín empiezan a las 8, así que… - saco mi violín y ellas lo miran extraño – terminare pronto, gracias por la hermosa noche._

_Y al tocar una pequeña nota y violín morado brilla transformándose en una enorme guadaña plateada, el arma que me caracteriza por lo que soy._

_-__Nuevamente__, gracias._

_Ahora sólo buscare a esa niña._

"_Do I scare you if I hold you down?_

_I'll do it little by little so,_

_I'll carve your chest open and_

_only wish to crawl my tongue over it."_


	3. Hiruma

PET SEMETARY

_**(Shugo Chara –Amuto-)**_

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Este fic contendrá lemmon un poco explicito (no en este capítulo) así que si no te gusta te lo puedes saltar, yo mando aviso, ne? XD

La historia es un poco fuerte (ya que engloba lolicon y algo de sado –culpa de Ikuto-) y quizá cruel pero dependiendo de los comentarios tal vez cambie.

**SINOPSIS:**

_No quiero ser enterrada en un cementerio de mascotas. No quiero volver a "vivir" mi muerte otra vez._

**

* * *

**

**Pet Semetary**

_Na ko boku wa  
Hiruma no kimi o mi nai  
Yoru ni saki ku  
Kimi shika chi ra nai  
Tsuzuri ji te mo  
Mihirai te mi te mo  
Boku no me wa  
Hiruma no kimi o utsu sa nai_

**Capitulo 2: ****昼間 ****(Hiruma)**

_Siempre pienso que ya he terminado, que es la última vez pero nunca me deja en paz, esta maldita obsesión no me deja tranquilo, me mutila hasta que sucumbo ante ella y no lo puedo evitar, pero lo admito ME ENCANTA._

_¿Qué es lo que me hace perder la cordura? Algo tan sencillo pero embarazoso, que no me importa._

_No soy el único involucrado en esto, y ya sé que nadie creería que la __**otra persona**__ no se da cuenta de las cosas que hace cuando esta "inconsciente". Él no me importa, lo que importa es que cuando puedo controlarlo, el no puede hacer nada para detenerme._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un nuevo día comienza y un grupo de niños se dirige a la primaria para poder empezar nuevamente la semana, pero esta ocasión aparece una nueva estudiante ante la clase, una nueva estudiante transferida.

En el salón F-2 se encontraban todos los alumnos de 6to grado, esperando con ansias la hora del recreo aunque aun no iniciaran las clases, todos estaban tan entusiasmados platicando de su divertido fin de semana hasta que entro en profesor.

**-Muy buenos días profesor** – todos saludaron al unisonó

**-Muy buenos días alumnos, les tengo una noticia. Esta mañana llego un reporte de una nueva estudiante transferida, ella es nueva en la ciudad y este es su primer día aquí, así que quiero que todos le den una calidad bienvenida. Pasa por favor.**

Todos voltearon la mirada a la entrada para ver a la nueva estudiante. Se sorprendieron al notar que no había nadie

**-Qué extraño, se supone que debería estar aquí** – salió el profesor a buscarla.

Todos se miraron confusos pero después de unos minutos escucharon unas voces fuera del salón

**-No puedes estar merodeando por los pasillos a la hora de clases, deberías estar esperado para entrar al salón**

Entro el profesor y detrás de ella una chica. Era una niña un poco baja de cabello color rosa, su piel era muy clara pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos, dorados, como si fueran dos soles brillando en todo su esplendor.

Todos la miraron con interés, con el uniforme parecía un muñeca de porcelana ya que consistía en una falda negra que llegaba a medio muslo con una blusa de manga larga de color blanco de la cual resaltaba un listón en forma de moño en el cuello de color negro, unas calcetas arriba de la rodilla blancas y sus zapatos negros, muy hermosa y a la vez muy tierna.

**-Les presento a Hinamori Amu **– anuncio el profesor pero ella no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo hiso una pequeña reverencia y se sentó en el lugar que le asignaron

Tenía un rostro tranquilo, no mostraba interés en nada que no fuera la clase, los murmullos no le interesaban y parecía pensativa. Al terminar las clases no pronuncio palabra alguna al salir del salón.

Iba directo a la salida pero se detuvo en los pasillos al notar que el cielo estaba nublado y en unos momentos comenzó a llover, decidió esperar a que parara la lluvia. El agua no es buena en estos momentos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Lluvia… la lluvia cae. Nuevamente _

_Este maldito dolor me sigue jodiendo hasta más no poder, en estos momentos solo la auto gratificación puede ayudar a "relajarme"_

_Una ducha fría ayuda pero no satisface._

Era la hora de la salida de los jóvenes en preparatoria, la mayoría de las chicas iban corriendo a sus casa para poder quitarse el uniforme y ponerse algo más atrevido para estar en la calle mientras los chicos las esperaban en bares o antros.

Al parecer a nadie le importa que este lloviendo ya que todos utilizan sus libros para refugiarse.

Ikuto era así, solo quería alejarse lo más posible antes de que toda la banda de mujeres alocadas por sus hormonas se fueran detrás de él en busca de un poco de "diversión" aunque el solo las ignorara, como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente. Y quien no lo buscaría, era el chico más atractivo y codiciado de toda su escuela.

Conocido por tener unos increíbles e impactantes ojos azules, del mismo tono de su cabello, ser muy alto y también por tener una muy buena figura, no era ni delgado ni robusto, solo era perfecto.

Aunque un chico muy callado y reservado, creían que era tímido, un chico dulce y sentimental.

Que equivocados estaban.

La luz del semáforo cambio a roja para los peatones, sin poderlo evitar escucho los comentarios de una adolecentes que estaban a su lado.

**-Oye escuchaste el rumor?**

**-Sí, lo dijeron por toda la escuela, otras dos chicas desaparecieron el fin de semana, verdad?**

**-Así es, ¡qué miedo! Ya son 15 las que desaparecen!**

**-Escuche de unos policías que lo que las caracterizaba a todas es que eran muy atractivas y todas habían salido por la noche a una fiesta a la que jamás llegaron, se creen que pudieron ser secuestradas.**

**-Una de las últimas dijo que iba a quedarse a dormir con unas compañeras, pero al parecer fue una mentira para pasar la noche con un chico, pero no se sabe con quien**

De nuevo con eso, esos tontos rumores de las adolecentes desaparecidas lo traían arto, por alguna rara razón lo molestaban mucho.

**-Patético, no tiene nada que ver conmigo **– susurro Ikuto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa divertida, al momento cambio la luz roja a verde. Siguió su camino, esta vez no se dirigiría a su casa, iría a comer algo

Caminaba totalmente despreocupado por las calles sin notar que la lluvia había parado, seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, solo buscaba un local donde pudiera comer.

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la calle donde los niños de la primaria pasaban al salir, abrió los ojos inconscientemente

**-Ahora tengo que soportar el griterío de varios niños molestos** – se quejo pero en ese justo momento recordó como días anteriores la niña que le daba de comer al pequeño gato, pasó por alto la situación hasta que algo tomo su mirada

Paso por su lado una niña diferente a las demás, lo que más resalto de ella fue su cabello, increíblemente rosa. Por un segundo su respiración se paro, como si algo lo hubiera hipnotizado.

Ella se sintió observada y volteo para verificar sin lograr notar la vista del ojiazul el cual pudo contemplar esos enormes ojos amarillos, los mismos ojos de esa niña! y lo primero que noto en ellos, una increíble cantidad de inocencia e ingenuidad.

**Era la misma niña**

Sorprendido dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar.

**-Así que eres tú, eres esa pequeña niña de la cual no puedo sacar de la mente. Ahora que lo pienso bien, desde que la vi comienzo a sentirme muy extraño, como si una vos dentro de mí me susurrara cosas, como si alguien me estuviera… estúpido, como voy a creer esas tonterías.**

Decidió ir a casa, ahí nadie lo molestaría, pero por una razón la niña de ojos dorados no podía salir de su mente. _Otra vez_

Al llegar la noche no podía conciliar el sueño, su cama parecía un horno a pesar de que no tenía sabanas y la ventana estaba abierta, de nuevo esta noche se siente extraño.

Comenzó a sentirse agitado, también exaltado como si necesitara algo urgentemente. Se paro para ir al baño y mojarse el rostro con agua helada pero el calor siguió. Se sentía realmente ansioso, como si algo fuera a salir.

Se miro al espejo nuevamente y lo vio a **ÉL**

**-De nuevo estas aquí. Ahora que es lo que quieres?- **pregunto con una voz llena de molestia frente al _ser_ que se reflejaba en el espejo

**-Lo de siempre, descuida, lo **_**disfrutaras**_** demasiado.**

**-Está bien, pero hazlo rápido, porque ya no resisto esta ansiedad.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_¿Qué tienes en la mente que no me quieres decir, eh? Que es lo que te acongoja que no me quieres decir, ¿acaso no confías en mi? Pero yo realmente comienzo a desear lo que quieres._

_Aunque eso es incorrecto, porque es lógico que desee lo que tú quieres ya que ambos somos lo mismo._

_Vamos de nuevo a mi "cementerio de mascotas", tengo a una nueva integrante que agregar y que tú también deseas._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-¿Quién es?**_** – **_pregunto una dulce voz detrás de la puerta

**-Buenas noches Karin, soy yo, Ikuto**

**-IKUTO! - **Abrió la puerta una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules** - ¡que sorpresa que pases a visitarme!**

**-pues… quería decirte si te gustaría salir conmigo, podríamos… ir a mi apartamento a ver una película – **mostro una sonrisa maliciosa

**-Solos tu y yo? – **se sonrojo la chica al notar tal insinuación** – pero… tus padres…?**

**-Descuida, ellos salieron de viaje, así que estaremos SOLOS – **hiso énfasis en lo ultimo para asegurar su siguiente "cita"

**-Oh! **– Sonrió la chica** – Bueno, si no hay problema con gusto! Voy a arreglarme rápido, no tardo ok? – **dejo que el chico entrara para sentarse en la sala

**-Está bien, tarda lo que quieras – **se recargo en el sofá y subió sus pies en la mesa de centro** – ****lo disfrutaras…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente en la primaria fueron varios policías a hablar con los profesores, los alumnos estaba muy asustados al ver a varios detectives que comenzaron a interrogarlos.

Amu que estaba caminando despreocupada por los pasillos escucho la conversación de unos profesores con los detectives.

**-¿Otra joven desaparecida? Ya son 13 chicas ¡qué horror! ¿Quién fue ahora?**

**-Karin, una joven que vive cerca de aquí, al parecer salió con unas amigas a ve runa película y no volvió, eso aseguran sus padres – **comento un policía

**-Así es profieres, por eso hemos venido aquí, porque este nuevo secuestro fue llevado cercas del instituto.**

**-¿Cómo es eso? Acaso cree que el secuestrador se comienza a acercar a los niños? – **pregunto aterrada la subdirectora

**-No, no es eso. De hecho nos percatamos que las jóvenes que salen del turno vespertino de la preparatoria pasan por la calle principal de la primaria, así que por obvia los niños del turno vespertino podrían haber visto algo.**

**-De acuerdo, pregúntenle a los niños pero sin asustarlos, aun son muy pequeños**

**-Muchas gracias por cooperar en esto**

¿Chicas desaparecidas? ¿Qué estará pasando?

Amu camino hacia la biblioteca, evitando a los detectives. En un momento recordó que el día anterior se sentía observada, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo al recordar que esa sensación la aterro demasiado, era como si alguien la estuviera casando.

Había alguien mirándola, alguien que la estaba observando detenidamente. Asustada se dirigió al salón al empezar las clases tratando de sacar eso de su mente, solo es su imaginación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_No todas son iguales, algunas de mis mascotas son más agradables que otras, pero al final todas terminan igual, que pena, pero hay algo más._

_Sé que ambos sentimos otra presencia diferente a las demás, alguien que es como nosotros… es que acaso…_

_Si es cierto esto que estoy sintiendo, juraría que hay un ángel cerca de aquí._

_Perfecto._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-Oye… acaso no te gusta el bondage tanto como a mí?**

**-No es que no me guste, es solo que es muy complicado tenerlas que colgar de esa forma**

**-Quizá, pero admítelo, meterles ESO hasta el fondo es muy divertido después de todo**

**-Sí, más aun cuando son vírgenes**

**-Te gusta verlas desangrarse, no es así? Si así es como más te gusta, entonces estas de suerte**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Porque es obvio que los niños son vírgenes…**

**-Así que ella también es virgen, eh?**

_Moshika shi tara  
Anata wa tsukiyono usagi de  
Boku wa shiro i  
Watage dake o  
Dakishime te iru no kamo shire nai_

**

* * *

**Qué tal? Mucho gusto, paso por aquí para publicar el segundo capítulo (que creo que me tarde un poco XD) este fic de Shugo Chara!

Poco a poco la cosa se pone cada vez más rara, no lo creen? Espero se den una idea de quien es ese otro "ser" con el que habla Ikuto, sino mas adelante lo sabrán.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y también disculpen por la tardanza

PD Sobre "Mi pequeña anfetamina" discúlpenme, pero ya saben la inspiración va y viene y… no ha venido T.T, pero juro que terminare el ch 3 lo mas pronto posible! (apenas llevo como la mitas XD)

Con su permiso, Kailena se retira XD


End file.
